


Shape of you

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Todo Wincest & J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Dean llega al cuarto de Sam a despertarlo por un caso.Al encontrarlo boca abajo abrazado a la almohada y sólo con sus pantalones y medias puestos, recuerda algo que hace mucho no le hacía.





	Shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
> *NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.  
> *Historia escrita para el grupo de Facebook [Todo Wincest & J2](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1926781867632809) basada en [esta imagen](https://scontent.faep3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/fr/cp0/e15/q65/53340288_10218232067623930_3129160228080189440_o.jpg?_nc_cat=106&efg=eyJpIjoidCJ9&_nc_ht=scontent.faep3-1.fna&oh=237cfd9acf088ab74a1a54bf9a002f52&oe=5D12D1DC) (si conocen al artista les pido por favor que me dejen el link en los comentarios porque no lo encuentro ;;).

Dean abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sam y bostezó. Luego de restregarse los ojos, sonrió ante lo que estaba sobre la cama. Tanto Sam como él habían llegado tan cansados de la misión de la noche anterior que se lanzaron a sus respectivas camas sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. O al menos él. Sam había alcanzado a quitarse la camisa y los zapatos. Mirándolo, admirándolo, recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que Dean no lo despertaba. O se encontraban en la cocina o Sam era quien lo despertaba a él. También recordó cómo solía hacerlo. Cubrió su rostro con una mano para evitar que su risa fuera oída por Sam. Había sido una situación extraña en la que un fantasma tuvo tanta fuerza como para romper un caño de agua de la cocina de una casa embrujada y empaparlos a ambos. Dean había salido seco pero Sam se había llevado la peor parte. Al regresar al hotel con algo de ropa nueva para Sam lo encontró acostado en la cama y la campera que Dean le había dejado estaba encima de su cuerpo. El sol se colaba por la ventana y traspasaba las hojas del árbol que estaba afuera para acariciar sus cabellos destacando sus destellos dorados. Se hubiera quedado mirando su pacífico rostro dormido y el leve movimiento de su cuerpo a causa de su respiración. Pero algo que se asomaba por debajo de la campera llamaba su atención. Y aunque sintió que había sido poseído por un demonio a causa de lo que estaba pensando hacer, muy en el fondo sabía que eso era un claro pensamiento suyo. Dean se le acercó y levantó la mano derecha en alto. Volvió su vista a Sam una vez más antes de cumplir su cometido, y lo hizo exactamente de la misma manera, más de quince años después. 

—¡Sammy! —exclamó mientras su palma quedaba marcada sobre uno de los glúteos del menor, haciéndolo despertar de un salto a causa de su grito y del golpe que le había dado.

—Dean... ¿Qué rayos haces? —le preguntó Sam sobándose el golpe, somnoliento, ya sentado sobre la cama.

—Me llamaron para que nos encarguemos de un caso.

—Recién llegamos...

—Sí, bueno. Dile eso a los monstruos, Sammy —reconoció Dean volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta del cuarto. 

—Sabes que voy a vengarme por esto, ¿cierto?

—¡Oh, Sammy! Me muero de ganas de saber qué me harás —dijo Dean con un tono de voz provocador. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)  
> Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
